


Yo-Ho Francis

by Eyebrowss



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: England Being a Jerk (Hetalia), France Being France (Hetalia), French Frog, M/M, Pirate England (Hetalia), Pirate France (Hetalia), Woah Pirates, Y'ALL IS GAY LMAOOOOO
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-03-31 21:54:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13984095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eyebrowss/pseuds/Eyebrowss
Summary: Francis.Disgusting. Frog.Francis.That was the only word for that damn pirate.Was he even a pirate? Or was he just a show off on a ship?Arthur wasn't completely sure.All he knew, is he wanted to wipe that stupid smirk off the Frenchie's face.





	1. Chapter 1

"You bloody git!"

"Are all your insults just other words to use for idiot?"

 

Oh he hated that Frenchman. Oh how badly he wanted to just slap that smirk off his stupid face. 

 

Francis, as usual, was smirking from his ship over at Arthur's. His long eyelashes batted as he held his head up with his hands. Arthur, was furious. How could he just stand there and act all innocent? He was the guilty one here! "Oh! I'm sorry!" Arthur rolled his eyes as he snarled at the other captain across from him. "I didn't know I was supposed be getting an English lesson from a Frenchman!"

Francis gave him a sly look. "And I didn't expect to be teaching English to an Englishman."

Arthur stared at him for a moment, then looked back at his crew. "Man the cannons."

"Aye aye captain!"

Francis sighed. "Always with the violence. Why is he so angry all the time?"

The Frenchman whipped around, his blonde curls falling to his sides. "Put up our defenses!" He ordered, drawing his sword. "Prepare for a mighty attack!"

Francis smirked at one of the crew members. "And throw over the bridge."

The person went wide eyed. "You're going over?"

He let out a laugh. "Oh I'm not going over there!" Francis looked back at where's Arthur was screaming his orders. "I'm making Arthur come here."

 

The Brit narrowed his eyes at Francis. "What is he smirking at?" His eyes darted over to the bridge that just got thrown over to their ship. There, Francis was walking across with his heavily decorated sword in hand. "Oh! How dare he?!"

He immediately hopped up, and ran at him. Francis ducked, poking out his foot, which made the Brit fall. He gasped as his sword nearly fell off the wood plank. He quickly grabbed it, then shot up, blocking the blow from Fancis. "You- Wanker!" He threw him off and pushed him towards the Kirkland ship.

Francis let out a girly scream as he nearly fell. Arthur let out a yell and tried to shove him in, but only stabbed the air. Francis had run towards his ship. "Damn Frog! Come back here!"

Francis let out a hearty laugh, hopping onto his ship, and kicking off the bridge. Arthur yelped, hopping just in time to land on the end of the French ship before the bridge had fallen into the water. Francis went wide eyed. "Oh god-"

Arthur let out a yell, leaping down, slashing across the chest. The long haired blonde gasped in surprise, staring at his now ruined outfit. He quickly ducked out of the way of another blow. He slammed his sword into the Brits, causing them both to wobble a bit. Loud grunts and yells commenced as they continued to try to hit each other, and guarded themselves. Arthur retreated, zooming through the crew, and eventually, getting to a cannon and kicking it towards the other end. The crew moved out of the way.

But the Captain didn't.

Arthur heard a loud yell of pain and then angry crew members. Francis was now knocked out on the ground beside the canon.

This was Arthur's only chance.

He slashed at the crew, moving through them easily. He grabbed onto the French captain, then slung him over his shoulder with a triumphant laugh. "Toss it boys!" He slid his sword into it's proper place, grabbing onto Francis as tight as he could with one hand, then jumped off the side of the ship. With a grin, he gripped onto the rope from where the sail stood that the men had thrown over, and swung onto his ship, dropping the knocked out Francis on the deck. He evilly cackled over at the other ship, which was now Captainless as they took the quickest wind way. "Have fun, Frogs!" He continued to cackle as they quickly sailed away.

 

Francis Bonnefoy.

The French Frog of the Sea.

Was now in the Englishman's grip.


	2. Chapter 2

 

Francis blinked and looked upward with a groan. The sun blinded him, and shot a headache into his brain. "Mon Dieu..." he rolled his head on his shoulders with a sigh filled with pain.

He glanced down with his eyes fighting to stay even halfway open. He was sitting on a dock. But he was tied to the pole that held up the sails, and his hands were barely getting any blood flow into them. That's when he heard a sound of metal gliding over something. He looked up to see Arthur, his sword drawn, and pointed to the Frenchman's head. His sleep was immediately washed away with anger. "What have you done with my crew?!" The blonde spat up at the captain.

Kirkland smirked a bit. It was nice to see Francis as the angry one instead of him. He let the sword touch his forehead, then slowly trail down to his throat. "Now, don't be so loud, we did nothing to them." He smirked, which only made Francis throw more of a fit. "Let me go you ninny!" He started to curse and yell in French.

Arthur let out a disappointed sigh. He then walked away with half lidded eyes. "I thought this would be easy." He looked back at Francis, you could definitely see the proud glint in his eyes. "But if you're not going to cooperate, I guess I can just be throw you off-"

"Wait!" Francis shouted, then looked down with a defeated look. "Wait.." he whined quietly.

Arthur looked back with a quilted eyebrow. His lips formed a smirk and he walked back over to the other captain. "I.. I will do whatever you wish.. You can do whatever you want with me, just... please, don't hurt my crew."

He couldn't help but grin wildly, evil intent clear in his expression. "Is that so?" Francis nodded as a response.

Arthur bent down, sliding his sword to Francis' chest. Slowly, it started to cut the ropes until they fell to his sides. He looked up at Arthur weakly, who yanked him up onto your feet. "Bring his clothes!" He called out to one of the crew members. Francis looked down at the shorter man with a puzzled look. "My clothes?"

Arthur took the clothes from the other crew member, then threw it at Francis. Francis stared down at the 'clothes' in disgust. "Is that a potato sack with holes in it?"

"Would you rather be naked?"

"No."

"No  _what?_ " 

Francis mumbled under his breath.

"What was that?"

"No..  _Captain._ "

Arthur smirked at that. "Good. You know your place."

Francis grumbled, looking around. "Where can I go-?"

"in there." He pointed to the captains quarters. "If you aren't out in a minute or two, I will come in there, so you better hurry it up.

"Yeah yeah, whatever." Francis opened the door and glanced around. It was quite messy. "What a bother..." he sighed, taking off his clothing, and replaced it with the rags they gave Francis. He looked at the mirror with disgust, though, his hair still looked as beautiful as ever. Francis looked down at his previous clothing. It was his favorite. He needed to hide it somewhere for when he found an escape. He glanced around, then got an idea. He grunted as he grabbed at the wooden planks, eventually ripping one up. He grinned in triumph, then put his clothing in the secret area he had just made. He looked down and frowned when he saw a piece of it got ripped on a nail when he closed it. He tugged it and ripped off the sky blue piece. He smiled a bit, pulling his hair up into a ponytail, and wrapping the ribbon like cloth around it so it would stay. He opened the door and looked over at Captain Kirkland, who gave him a glare back. "Nice of you to finally come on out."  
  
Francis just shrugged, then smirked. "So, what's my first task?"


	3. Annoying Bugger

Arthur pointed over to a little boy mopping up the deck. "You're going to be working with him."

Francis cocked an eyebrow. "You... have a little child on your ship?" Captain Kirkland sighed. "If only I didn't."

Arthur turned and walked over to the side of the ship, grabbed a bucket full of water, and a disgusting mop (at least disgusting to Francis' standards). Francis frowned as he held it. "How.. old are these?" He whispered, mostly to himself.

"Don't know, don't care." Arthur patted his back then shoved him towards the kid.

Francis honestly didn't know how to feel. The fact that Captain Kirkland had a child was disturbing. The complete fact about him even having a partner to 'do the do' with was even worse. He tried to push it back into the depths of his mind and walked over to the blonde boy. "Bonjour!" He greeted with a bright smile.

The boy gasped and looked up. "Are you Captain Francis?!" He raised his large eyebrows. Oh god. This poor child got the brow curse. "Ah oui, I am." His gaze softened at the child.

"It's an honor to meet you! He shook his dirty hand with Francis' soft clean one. "I'm Peter Kirkland!" The former Captain smiled and shook his hand as well. "Arthur is your father?"

Peter cringed at that. "No! We're brothers! How could you even think that-"

"I know, it's a horrible thought, and I'm glad I presumed wrong." Francis shuddered.

Peter nodded, then went back to cleaning. He went on and told him about how things worked around on the ship. Stories about Arthur's misadventures, which would only make Francis laugh, and look over at the captain. "So you're telling me he's a softie?" Peter nodded. "Yep! He's got a soft spot for cats, too!" Francis smiled, his blue eyes sparkling excitedly. "I thought he was just always crummy and rude!" He leaned against his mop as he watched Peter finish it up. "I guess he is a human after all."

Peter chuckled at that. "It does feel like he's an angry machine most of the time."

Captain Arthur glanced over at them and scowled. Both of them looked happy, and that ticked him off. They weren't supposed to be. This was labor they were doing damn it! 

Francis didn't mind getting his hands dirty, and Arthur sadly came to that conclusion. He sighed and whined to himself. "Why can't he just be disgusted or something?"

Arthur was cut off by Peter and Francis coming up to him with their cleaning supplies. "We're finished!" Peter beamed. The Captain frowned, his eyebrows pushing together. "Already..?"

"Oui! It seems things can be done a lot quicker when you're enjoying it." Francis grinned.

Arthur turned red in the face and gritted his teeth angrily. They weren't supposed to be enjoying it! He took a deep breath and sighed. "Whatever, bugger off, out of my sight, just don't screw around and dirty the place."

Peter nodded and happily took Francis away. Francis and Peter decided to sit out and watch as he sun started to set down into the waters. The former captain watched the sun with a sad smile. He missed his ship, he missed his crew. But this was his new home now, and he would have to deal with it.

One day, one day he would go back. One day he would escape this place, and be free once more.

Arthur watched from a distance, his eyes softening. It was good to see Peter happy for once, though he would never admit that aloud. He didn't need Peter in the way of his business. But Francis would be of good use. He knew that for sure. The problem was, he didn't know if he would cooperate. He would make him sooner or later. Might as well let Francis warm up a bit.

Arthur wasn't  _that_ cruel.


	4. Cleaning for a Brit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour! I am terribly sorry for not updating for so long, and i honestly do not have a good excuse as to why i haven't. But with the long wait, and me not writing this for awhile, it means i've had my hand at some other things to write, and has allowed me to become a little better when it comes to writing novel like things, so i hope this chapter looks and sounds better than the last three!

"What the hell is this?"

Francis giggled at the disgusted Arthur, seeing how his ship was so clean, it was sparkling, and it had a little bit of a French touch up. "Doesn't it look better than ever?" Arthur took a sharp inhale as his eye twitched. "I told you to clean the bloody place! Not touch it up like a house wife!" Francis could only smirk and flick Arthur's pointy nose. "While i'm working the main cleaning, i will make it how  _i_   like it or you can kiss me ta ta~" 

Arthur pushed him away. "I'd rather never kiss you, and I'm fine with throwing you off the ship anyway." Francis pouted and span away. "How cruel, Black Sheep~! You make me very sad!" Arthur rubbed his nose and huffed. "Isn't that the point?" Francis narrowed his eyes and shrugged him off. "I don't care what you think, I think it looks better, Peter likes it better, and I'm sure the rest of your crew likes it better too. Probably reminds them of home too!" His lips curled into a wide smirk, and his gaze darkened a bit. "Because they were all pampered by their 'mum's." Arthur shot his gaze back at the Frenchmen and hissed. "Oh why you-!" 

Peter smacked the back of Arthur's head, making Arthur topple over a bit. "Stop that! He made it look nice and you will appreciate it!" Arthur narrowed his eyes. "Who made you captain? More importantly, big brother?" Peter crossed his arms. "Maybe because it's a saddening fact that i have more maturity than you." Arthur went wide eyed, and stared as Peter walked over to Francis, and let their hands clap together in a high five. Captain Kirkland was about to say something, but couldn't find any words, so just scowled and stomped off. Francis purred a little. "He's like a little dog! He's very cute when he's grumpy~"

The boy only shrugged, and smiled. "He gets grumpy a lot, so expect more." Peter looked out at the sea, and put his head in his hands as he leaned over the ship. "We're on course to go back to Britain for a little while, I can't wait to see home again!" Francis looked over at Peter with half lidded eyes, his smile soft. "How long has it been since you've last been?" Peter looked down at the water as he thought. "About... Three years i think..?" Francis frowned a bit. "You poor boy, you shouldn't have to be gone from home for that long." He put a hand on the boys shoulder. "If it makes you feel better, I haven't seen France in nearly six years." Peter frowned up at him. "Well... That isn't any good..." Francis shook his head, but only sighed. "It would take a miracle to get back home..." Peter looked towards his big brother, knitting his eyebrows together.  _Francis deserves to feel safe and warm too..._ Peter thought to himself, then smiled. "Well, i can't wait to show you around England, even if it is for a split moment." Peter grinned up at him. "And we'll get you to France!" The former captain looked down at the boy, and smiled, tears biting his eyes. "You are such a sweet and gentle boy." He got down and hugged him, which Peter gladly accepted.

Arthur glanced over, his expression turning into utter confusion. "What are they doing? H...Hugging?" He saw the gentleness of both of their features, especially Francis'. He never really got to see a gentle of the French man, so this was new. Guilt began to chew at his chest. He bit his lip and looked down. He didn't understand why he felt that way. He shouldn't feel bad for his enemy, especially with his stupid younger brother. He glanced back over to what the two were doing. Peter was holding Francis' hand, and was pointing out the clouds happily, which Francis smiled and laughed at. Arthur sniffed a bit in disgust. 

A thought squeezed into his mind.

_Is...._

_Is Francis replacing me as a big brother...?_

Arthur stared over at the two, his eye twitching. "Oh bloody hell he is not..!" He hissed under his breath and stomped down the steps of the deck. He squeezed in between the two, slapping Francis' hand away, and wrapping an arm around Peter. "Very very cute, but no, get away from him. I don't need you contaminating him with your.. French germs." Francis slowly raised an eyebrow. "French germs? Mon ami, I think they are just called germs." Arthur waved his hand "Abububububa- I don't want to hear it."

"But-"

Arthur closed his fingers in a zipping motion over his mouth. "Mm-!"

"I-"

"Nuh uh-"

"But I just-"

"No."

Francis narrowed his eyes, and opened his mouth to say something. Arthur quickly grabbed a sponge from the ground, and shoved it forcefully into Francis' mouth. Francis' eyes went wide and he quickly gagged and spat it out into the ocean, pawing at his tongue with his hands. "Now. We have set course for England." Arthur told him, his arm still wrapped around Peter, who was a little concerned for Francis, but was fighting back snickering. "We, the british, don't take too kindly to frogs, so when we get there you better stay close." Francis' face fell into anger, but he just pushed it away grumpily. "Oui oui... I get it." Arthur smiled. "Good, now get back to work so I don't have to see you mope around the deck all day."

The long haired blonde looked at the deck, and frowned. "But i've already-"  
"Scrub it up and down again, make that double just to make sure. Get to it." He walked away, Peter tagging along because of the arm wrapped around his own. As they walked up the steps to the front of the deck, and towards the wheel, Arthur looked back with a smirk curling his lips. Francis grumbled and took a mop, kicking the bucket a little. He looked over at the captain, and his younger brother. "He acts as if he's the King of England himself..." He huffed. "What an idiot..."

Francis got to work of course, his mind filled with how much he hated that captain. Images of him cackling as loud as possible as if that was the last time he'd cackle burned into his skull. He huffed as he scrubbed angrily. Once he was done with his second coat of making the ship look pretty, he sat and looked at the sunset that dove down into the sea. He furrowed his eyebrows, and looked at the few stars he could see in the sky. It was about time to sleep.

Peter came running over to Francis, and hugged him from behind. "Francis! Francis! You don't have to sleep down there anymore! Well, for until we get to England!" Francis looked behind him, and tilted his head. "What are you saying?" Peter giggled. "Well-! Arthur said he wanted to spend more time with me, so he's letting me sleep in his bed with him, so you get my bed!" Francis arched an eyebrow, then smiled. "Oh! Mon ami thank you so much!" He hugged Peter back, and looked out to the sunset that was still racing to hide. "I am getting quite tired, why don't you show me?" Peter took the Frenchman's hand, and dragged him to where his room was. The best thing was that it was way better than what Francis had been used to sleeping in for the while he had been there. "Merci, Peter, this means so much." He looked down at the boy with a soft smile, who returned it with a grin. "Of course! Go ahead and sleep now if you wish!" Francis nodded and gave Peter another hug before sitting on the bed. "Goodnight, Peter." Peter went over to the door of the small room, and waved- "Goodnight!"-before shutting it.

Peter quickly ran up to where Arthur was preparing for an early night of sleep. "I'm tiiiiired!" Peter whined, flopping himself on the bed. Arthur huffed a little. "Well- go change into something you can sleep in, i'm not having a dirty rat roll in my bed." The younger brother nodded before deciding to rip off his shoes and socks, along with his shirt. The captain sighed, but this would have to do for now. Arthur slipped into the bed, holding a small candle by a handle, and then setting it aside on a table beside him. His brother quickly jumped in, and laid in the other side. Arthur looked over at the small window of the ship to see the night sky, just as the sun went hiding. He smiled softly to himself, and blew out the candle on the bed side. He laid his head down onto his pillow, then brought Peter close to him. 

Sure, the kid was a pain in the arse a lot, a bugger, loud, annoying, needy.

But he was still glad he was there.

He was proud to be his older brother.

"Goodnight, Peter." He murmured softly to him. Arthur could feel Peter's smile against his arm as he giggled a little. "Goodnight, Arthur!"

Arthur laid there with a soft expression on his face, until he deemed it safe to go to sleep with Peter's snoring being his sign. He sighed softly before letting himself rest for the night.

England, his homeland, would be there soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that was okay! I hope to update again in the next few days!


End file.
